El Fin de una Dominación
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Una familia de magos, aumentada con nuevos integrantes, recibe noticias que pueden definirse como "contradictorias", en un fic que participa en el reto especial: "El Ocaso de un imperio" del "Foro de las Expansiones", y que es parte de los antecedentes de la "Magia Venezuelensii", expansión venezolana del "Potterverso Sorg-expandido"


**El fin de una dominación**

Por _edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

 _Este fic participa en el_ _ **reto especial: "El Ocaso de un imperio"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones".**_

 _La idea es cumplir esta norma: "…ha llegado el momento de que seáis los del otro lado del charco los que saquéis ese patriotismo, escribiendo sobre las otras guerras de independencia, en las que los territorios del imperio español se independizaron de España"._

 _Por supuesto, no puedo escoger otra expansión que la que estoy trabajando, la_ _ **Magia Venezuelensii.**_ _ **(1)**_

* * *

 _Nuestra Señora de la Anunciación de la Nueva Valencia del Rey, específicamente en el pueblo de San Diego de Alcalá, Provincia de Venezuela, República de la Gran Colombia; 24 de junio de 1.821._

Si algo le había preocupado a Hernando de Asenjo después de la declaración de independencia de Caracas, del 5 de julio de 1.811, era la seguridad propia y de su familia. Por eso había aceptado la idea de su viejo amigo Matías, el mulato que lo había recibido en Caracas, de instalarse en el pequeño pueblo de San Diego, antigua encomienda de indios que poco a poco había crecido hasta convertirse en un curato en 1.786.

Ahora sus cavilaciones lo llevaban a angustiarse por su hijo Francisco, quien había heredado la magia de sus padres, y había decidido unirse a las tropas libertadoras que pasaron por el pueblo, dejando a su esposa, Isabel, hija de un negro liberto y una india, embarazada de su hijo. Ese hijo, que nació en abril de ese año, fue bautizado como Francisco de Jesús Hernández de Serrano y Cordero, y aún no conocía a su padre.

Esa mañana, se percibía un ambiente tenso en la casa que los Hernández habían construido en el poblado, en unos terrenos que Hernando había obtenido por ayudar a curar un brote de disentería entre la población de indígenas, entre ellos la familia de Isabel.

—No sé qué me pasa —María del Rosario, la esposa de Hernando, y que también era bruja, se acariciaba los brazos como si intentara quitarse el frío, a pesar de ser una mañana algo calurosa—, hay algo que no me gusta, y siento que tiene que ver con mi hijo. No hemos sabido nada de él desde que se fue en septiembre con la partida de rebeldes.

—Hasta ahora, el tarot me ha dicho que Francisco está bien —terció Hernando, tratando de sonar seguro, aunque su rostro no mostrara esa seguridad—, y si le hubiera pasado algo lo sabríamos.

A todas estas, Isabel, quien conocía de las tradiciones de sus ancestros Caribe, especialmente los que recorrían el viejo camino entre Puerto Cabello y Valencia, dedicaba su atención a prepararse para alimentar al bebé, quien con tres meses recién cumplidos exigía sus atenciones. Apenas comenzó a amamantar a su hijo, dio un gran suspiro y los españoles vieron como comenzaba a llorar silenciosa pero abundantemente.

—¡Niña! —literalmente, María del Rosario había acertado; Isabel no tenía más de dieciséis años—, ¿qué te ocurre?

—No lo sé, mi señora —la mestiza hablaba quedamente, tanto por respeto a sus suegros como por la emoción que la embargaba de pronto—, mi hijo me está diciendo que su padre no lo va a conocer. Estoy muy angustiada, quiero saber de Francisco.

Los esposos se vieron, y Hernando se apresuró a buscar las cartas del tarot, su medio favorito de adivinación, mientras María del Rosario ayudaba a Isabel a levantarse de la mecedora donde estaba con el niño, para que se acercara a la mesa del comedor; se ubicaron a cada lado del puesto principal en el momento que el español, sudando copiosamente, barajaba las cartas mientas oraba en silencio. Luego de suspirar, colocó las cartas en la estructura conocida como "el árbol de la vida", y mientras las desplegaba, iba interpretando:

—La batalla definitiva se está llevando a cabo —la concentración de Hernando era tal que su voz se había engrosado—, los ejércitos del reino y los rebeldes y legionarios se enfrentan en una sabana cercana; hay ataques y contraataques, hay muchos caballos en la mesa, parece que las tropas de caballería tienen la voz cantante. Veo muchas muertes, de bando y bando, y no está claro que ocurre con Francisco, aunque la Muerte y la Rueda de la Fortuna están contrapuestas al Sol y a la Estrella.

—¿Y eso que significa, amor? —interrumpió María del Rosario

—Que el sol de la libertad se levanta sobre estas tierras, aunque con un costo muy elevado —Ambas mujeres se persignaron, e Isabel besó en la frente a su hijo—, muchas familias pierden a hijos, padres, esposos…

—¡Ay, señor, no siga! ¡Por piedad de Dios! —la india, que así se consideraba, había vuelto a arreciar en llantos, mientras el pequeño Francisco, ajeno a lo que ocurría, seguía amamantándose. Hernando, viendo a su nuera, sólo pudo indicar:

—Te entiendo, Isabel, pero es lo que el tarot me dice —recogió las cartas, volviendo a barajarlas para hacer una nueva lectura. Al distribuirlas, el "árbol de la vida le dio más información—. Ahora aparecen el Sol y el Emperador sobre el tres de bastos y la Templanza. Aparentemente los arcanos me dicen que la batalla acabó, pero…

—¿Pero qué, señor? —Isabel estaba cada vez más angustiada, María del Rosario le había dado la vuelta a la mesa, abrazándola mientras veía en silencio a su esposo. Hernando suspiró, volvió a ver las cartas, y respondió quedamente:

—Me dicen que Francisco ya no está con nosotros.

Ambas mujeres abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. La española abrazó con más fuerza a la india, mientras ésta, llorando en silencio, apretaba contra sí al bebé. De pronto, unos golpes en la puerta alertaron al español, quien hizo aflorar su varita, escondida en la manga derecha de su camisa.

—¡Señor Hernández! —La voz de un niño liberó un poco la tensión en la casa. Hernando se acercó a la puerta, y al abrir, un pequeño, de no más de ocho años, y de rasgos indígenas, se inclinó ante él—, ¡nuestro padre quiere ver a Isabel!

Las mujeres se acercaron a la puerta, la cual despejó Hernando, y los tres fueron, junto con el niño, a una casa ubicada a dos calles de distancia, donde un grupo de indios caribes, bautizados pero que conservaban muchas de sus tradiciones, entre ellas el manejo de la magia ancestral, esperaban expectantes.

—Isabel —habló uno de los presentes, un indígena de edad madura—, el chamán te espera, pues tiene un mensaje para ti. Español —dirigiéndose a Hernando, y por extensión a María del Rosario—, puedes pasar, pero no hablar. Ahora eres el padre de Isabel y eso te da este privilegio.

—Gracias, Antonio —aceptó, inclinándose reverentemente, al igual que María del Rosario.

—Pasemos.

Entraron a una casa que parecía más una choza indígena, con un patio central en el cual un indio, de edad avanzada aunque con mucha fuerza y vitalidad, parecía estar en trance, rodeado por varios, quienes se apartaron cuando Isabel entró al círculo, llevando aún a su hijo.

—Ah, has llegado —observó el chamán, acercándose a la madre y al bebé. Los españoles se mantuvieron alejados, aunque podían ver todo lo que ocurría—. Los ancestros me dicen que se han callado los gritos en el campo de batalla de Carabobo, y quienes buscan sacar a los realistas han vencido, haciendo huir a los derrotados por Bárbula hacia la costa. Pero muchos, de bando y bando, se han unido a nuestros ancestros. Entre ellos tu esposo, el padre de tu hijo —Isabel, aunque mantuvo el silencio, no pudo evitar llorar—. Antes de seguir su camino a la eternidad quiso decirte algo —la joven abrió los ojos y miró al chamán, intrigada—: Te dice que se unió a las tropas libertadoras por ustedes, por todos nosotros —abrió los brazos intentando cubrir a los asistentes—, y que siempre cuidará de ustedes, que te esperará en la casa de nuestros ancestros, porque ustedes, español —mirando a Hernando y a María del Rosario—, ya son parte de nuestra tribu.

Isabel suspiró, sin dejar de llorar por su pérdida, ese joven español que la había enamorado y le había dado el regalo de la vida que aún llevaba en sus brazos. El chamán siguió hablando:

—Igual que ese niño en tus brazos, quien vivirá en una tierra libre. Él también es parte de nuestra comunidad, y en esta choza será recibido con brazos abiertos y aprenderá lo que nosotros aprendimos, porque él tendrá el don.

Los tres: Hernando, María del Rosario e Isabel, suspiraron relajados, aunque con el dolor de la pérdida. Pérdida que no compensaba la sensación que comenzaba a aflorar en la pequeña población. Sobre todo porque, al morir en el campo de batalla, era virtualmente imposible que pudieran recuperar el cuerpo de Francisco Hernández de Asenjo y Serrano, nacido en España y quien murió en la última gran batalla en territorio venezolano.

Pocos meses después, el reducto de Puerto Cabello sería entregado a José Antonio Páez, y tres años más tarde, la presencia del ejército español en Venezuela se acabaría, al salir derrotado en la batalla naval del Lago de Maracaibo. Con esa derrota, la dominación española en Venezuela llegaba a su fin, trece años después de decretada la Independencia.

* * *

 _ **Nota al pie:**_

(1) _Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de_ _ **Sorg-esp,**_ _fortalecida y aumentada, entre otros, por_ _ **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Ambr Du, Griffinn Graystone**_ _y_ _ **Muselina,**_ _del Foro "_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_ _" de ffn, y que ahora se encuentran en "_ _ **El Foro de las Expansiones**_ _"._

* * *

 _ **Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela!**_ Se puede decir que este relato es la segunda parte de "Noticias desde Ultramar", pues de alguna manera sigue con esa idea, la vida de los primeros Hernández, ancestros de mis "magos Venezuelensii", en medio de las tribulaciones de la Guerra de Independencia de Venezuela. Espero que lo disfruten! Salud y saludos!


End file.
